Improvised New York
History Improvised New York is a podcast devoted to the art of improvisation, with a specific focus on the New York improv community. Created in 2009 by Elizabeth Quinn and Justin Zell (members of The Wilhelm, a PIT House Team from 2008-2010), the first episode debuted on June 18, 2009. The episodes are free and available through iTunes (search for "Improvised New York"). Episodes can also be downloaded from the podcast's website: http://improvisednewyork.podbean.com/ Episodes consist of interviews with members of the community, reviews of improvisation shows, discussions about the art of improvisation or special themed episodes. In keeping with the spirit of improvisation, each podcast is entirely improvised and never edited. Email for this podcast: improvisednewyork@gmail.com Justin Zell opened Steel City Improv Theater (The SCIT) in Pittsburgh, PA and continues to teach and perform there. Elizabeth Quinn teaches and coaches in New York City and performs with Lorie Steele as one half of the two-person improv team, STEELE/QUINN. Elizabeth continues to host the podcast, sometimes bringing in guest co-hosts. For info on Steele City Improv: http://www.steelcityimprov.com/ For info on STEELE/QUINN, visit their Facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/home.php#!/pages/STEELE-QUINN/132661710100282 Episode List *Episode 1 - "Our Maiden Voyage" (6/18/2009) *Episode 2 - "I had a little wine with dinner" (6/23/2009) *Episode 3 - Short Form vs. Long Form (7/15/2009) *Episode 4 - "IMPROV your life" (7/20/2009) *Episode 5 - "Peace School with Yang Miller" (7/27/2009) *Episode 6 - "Voice of Believability with Matt Donnelly" (7/29/2009) *Episode 7 - "Del Close Marathon, etc." (8/20/2009) *Episode 8 - "Improv as Liberal Arts with Professor Wells" (9/3/2009) *Episode 9 - "Improv Culture with Professor Wells" (9/11/2009) *Episode 10 - "We all went to Paris!" (9/29/2009) *Episode 11 - "Specialty/Genre/Scenario-Based Improv" (10/15/2009) *Episode 12 - "En Garde with SWORDS" (11/17/2009) *Episode 13 - "Being a Renaissance Man with Chris Grace" (11/22/2009) *Episode 14 - "Burning it up with Centralia" (11/30/2009) *Episode 15 - "Committing to the unknown with Gary Austin" (12/8/2009) *Episode 16 - "The Year of the Podcast!" (12/16/2009) *Episode 17 - "It's Improvikah, Charlie Brown" (12/23/2009) *Episode 18 - "Party in the USA" (1/4/2010) *Episode 19 - "The Mortality of Improvisation with Ptolemy Slocum" (1/21/2010) *Episode 20 - "How Improv Saved Matt Donnelly's Life" (1/26/2010) *Episode 21 - "Rejection!" (2/15/2010) *Episode 22 - "Thinking about the future with CENTRALIA" (3/4/2010) *Episode 23 - "Exploring the Dynamite Fun nest with Ali Fahranakian" (4/2/2010) *Episode 24 - "The REAL Armando Diaz Experience" (4/8/2010) *Episode 25 - "Making active choices with John Frusciante and Will Hines" (4/15/2010) *Episode 26 - "Where, What, Who? with Jess Allen and James Eason" (5/15/2010) *Episode 27 - "I still love you, New York" (5/21/2010) *Episode 28 - "Chet Watkins + The Magnet = Improv Gold" (11/12/2010) *Episode 29 - "Listening and Trust with TJ and Dave" (11/21/2010 *Episode 30 - "Pushing the envelope with Kurt Braunohler" (11/28/2010) *Episode 31 - "Singing the Narrative with Baby Wants Candy" (12/7/2010) *Episode 32 - "More with TJ and Dave" (1/28/2011) *Episode 33 - "Taking care of yourself on stage with Joe Bill" (2/5/2011) *Episode 34 - "The Improv Journey with Kevin Mullaney" (2/12/2011) *Episode 35 - "Getting Comfortable with the Uncomfortable by Ptolemy Slocum" (2/20/2011 *Episode 36 - "How to be a Doppelganger" (2/26/2011) *Episode 37 - "Engaging the Audience with Jeff Michalski" (3/15/2011) Category:Improv Podcasts